


【Drarry】夏日、梦和情话

by Anech



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anech/pseuds/Anech
Summary: 那天Draco碰到了来自德姆斯特朗的自己。





	【Drarry】夏日、梦和情话

**Author's Note:**

> 德姆斯特朗拽+蛇院拽 x 格兰芬多哈利
> 
> 3P/变蛇情节/无逻辑血盟

你的冬青木魔杖沾润过玫瑰浸液，在天堂深处召来我隐于云杉中的孤魂。

 

════

 

当哈利走进公共休息室的时候，德拉科们正陷在长久的对峙中。

“Draco，怎么了？你说你碰上了——”看清了恋人对面的那张脸时他不由得停顿了一下，“你自己？”

“Harry！真高兴见到你！”穿着毛领大衣的德姆斯特朗学生朝他走来，并且直接伸出双臂想要拥抱他。

真是德姆斯特朗式特色的热情作风。

“这家伙……”他的正牌男友像要喷火了，显然他刚刚威胁对方的话完全没起效，活像受到攻击的火螃蟹的生气模样让哈利甚至觉得可爱，突然萌生了逗弄小动物的想法。他没有躲开那个凑上来的怀抱，于是便随即感受到秃鹫腹羽在脸上刮蹭出细痒的触感。那个他不认识的怀抱比想象中的还要温暖，他不禁又把身体埋进去一点，不出所料地瞥见另一个德拉科在一旁气得跳脚，一把拽过哈利，狠狠地盯着“自己”。

“他是，我的！”

“我就是你，Draco Malfoy. ”那人不惧反近，皮靴在青石地板上发出清晰的响声。可怜哈利现在夹在他们俩中间，一种诡异的相对位置让他进也不是退也不是——他背靠着那个斯莱特林，却面对着他的那张被银白灯光照亮的英俊的线条分明的脸，从那既熟悉又陌生的灰蓝色瞳仁里他看到自己的倒影，那双漂亮的眼睛微微眯起，视线下垂。来自极寒之地的德姆斯特朗的学生抚上他的脖颈，分明骨节抵在下颌上。哈利看到他神色微暗，喉结上下动了动，随后就感到温热的唇贴上他的额头。那是一个带有暗示的礼节性的举动。

“我可以亲吻你吗？我的救世主。”

他的声音中似乎糅杂着沙砾，将那话语一层层地打磨过，每一个单词受他独特而优雅的拼读方式洗礼，叠合成天使的低喃。那回响如此动听，哈利觉得自己的心脏猛地抽了两下。

“不可以！”斯莱特林的德拉科叫道。

“当然可以！”不知是哪个尖细的声音用同样刺耳的音量喊道。

“啊，抱歉，是乔治和弗雷德给我的小东西。”哈利慌慌忙忙地解开袍子，一只用布扎成的玩偶迈着大步走出来，黑发小人额前有一道闪电形的疤，格兰芬多的校服裁得很合身，它盯了一眼那个斯莱特林，转头坐到哈利的肩上，好奇的棉麻贴片眼睛望着另一个马尔福。

“韦斯莱笑话商店！读心娃娃！想知道你的老师和同学在想些什么吗？24小时内100%用本人语气还原他的真实想法！学生违规处最受欢迎的商品！”

它甚至从哈利的左肩溜达到右肩，开始发话，

“Harry觉得他不该把这个有点傻的娃娃带到这来，现在好了，有两个马尔福来给他双倍的嘲讽了。”

……

“噗…”他的老对头已经率先笑了出来，“Harry，我并没有要嘲讽你，你知道，我之前也不过是为了引起你的注意罢了…”

“很可爱。”探进他的巫师袍内的那双手的主人却用令他讶异的真诚无比的语调称赞着，“这是朋友送的礼物？虽然比不上你，但还是很可爱。”

“Harry觉得这个新碰面的Draco很温柔。”

他把脸埋进麂鹿绒大衣的拼缝处的时候听见了一声意味不明的轻笑。

“既然这是你的允许，那我就不客气了。”

大概用“完全张开领圈的伞蜥蜴”才能形容德拉科有多么惊吓和愤怒——他看到他的男友正被拥抱着吻住，入侵者的舌滑入他的男友的口腔，被夺去氧气的哈利面色绯红，闭着眼睛承受着霸道的索取，手堪堪抓着毛领子，随时会失去支撑滑落地面的模样——而那个吻着他的人不是别人，正是来自另一个世界的“自己”。

德拉科马尔福爱极了哈利波特在他手上失控的样子，不论是在争吵、接吻还是性爱中，这种共性似乎存在于每一个世界的他身上。越来越往下的手揭露了接下来将要发生的事，德姆斯特朗的学子常年戴着皮制手套，冰雪与风霜让那双手比斯莱特林的恋人的手来得粗糙许多，腰部新鲜的刺激让哈利开始小幅度地颤抖起来，马尔福的手指绕到他背后顺着脊椎骨一路抚摸至尾端，哈利抖得越来越厉害，攥紧了对方的外套不松手。

“唔……”

Draco爱那种万人瞻仰的珍宝将弱点暴露在他面前时所呈现出的易碎的美。他看见白皙皮肤一点一点失去衣物的遮蔽，直到衣物褪尽，哈利倚在沙发上喘气，不知是因为冷还是害羞，两腿不断靠近，试图遮住已经勃起的性器的动作更勾起人侵犯的欲望，那个德姆斯特朗冲他眨了眨眼，

“你先来？”

他有那么一瞬间的错位感，好像在那一刻他才明白“自己”所说的话——

我是因为你的愿望才出现的。

 

可能有那么一些时候，他确实想过他们可以有另一种相遇的方式，在不同的年龄，不同的地点，不同的场合，甚至是不同的时代，不同的宇宙。如果他们的故事中没有仇恨，没有隔阂，没有战争——

那该更像个童话了。

而那就是漏洞本身，就是谬误，那就是天堂所以为不可存在，那就是世间的争而不得。而他义无反顾地闯入业火之中。

“Harry，我想听你喊我的名字。说你想要我。”

“Draco Malfoy…我…属于你…”

他是罪恶的开端。那张在情欲中镀上了梦境中的色彩的脸，当他被进入的时候，屈起的手指、咬紧的下唇，都是该死的撩人。他努力接纳恋人的性器，仍然清醒着的理智与渴望殊死搏斗。他们还没成为恋人之前，偌大的古旧城堡是两人出演传奇序幕的舞台，他们是没有剧本的对手戏演员，被上帝牵扯着丝线摆动，有那么一些时刻他们感到似乎自己终于挣脱了命运的轨迹，心脏的跳动有了真实的痛感，霍格沃茨就像一座巨大而流不完的沙漏，他们在时光的尘埃里接吻。光洒在午后四点的魔药教室里，男孩们推推搡搡，在草药干埚的间隙中去够对方的唇。

而做爱时他们契合得就像天生一对。

恋人的唇上仿佛涂抹着醉人的迷药，他接过那个位置，手指小心地在有些湿润的甬道里深入，哈利紧张地闭起眼睛，而另一个自己让哈利躺在腿上。“自己”盘坐于救世主身后，弯下腰咬上精瘦胸膛奶油底色上樱桃似的乳头，牙齿慢慢辗转过周身，惹得身下的人阵阵轻呼。

对面的马尔福趁着哈利抱怨“自己”的档口，  
挺身进入他。哈利猛地抬头，看到自己的恋人舔了舔下唇，眼中的光变了变，露出小少爷不可一世的高傲表情。窗外夕阳的色彩偏过一度，那个金色的笑容就像直接扎在他心上，老天，他甚至抬手做了个噤声的动作，纤长优雅的手指上镶着绿宝石的戒指闪烁诱惑的锋芒，哈利心虚地转过视线，却被相同的英俊容颜俘获，他在心里求饶，又怕被人偶暴露自己的想法，只好紧急打住。

仿佛是决心给哈利的“不专情”来点惩罚，德拉科今天的动作尤其狠，阴茎粗暴地操进最深处，又几乎全部拔出，再次重复。哈利被另一双在他身上四处惹火手激得尤其敏感，全身的感官为了反馈信息的全部细节，调动了所有神经去重建防御机制，快感在过程中被成倍放大，他恍惚感觉自己就要被贯穿。

“慢一点…Draco…太…太深了…”

“忍一下，Sweetheart.”那是另一人回应道。

“呜！”

他其实很想放松地去享受这场性爱，可是德拉科的动作好像使上了十二分的力气，他的双腿只能无力地勾住对方的腰，大腿根部的肌肉开始酸痛，后穴被顶得泛起酥麻，淫靡的肉体碰撞声音在狭小的空间里回荡，无论是哪个马尔福显然都很清楚性爱的声音会让哈利感到羞耻和兴奋，于是另一人开始舔吮他的耳垂，他能清楚地听见淫荡的水声，不时的轻咬让他想要逃，可是却被两人死死圈住。他毫不怀疑如果他们想，他会在这里被操到天亮。

“啊！等等……那里……轻点！呜！”

被操到敏感点的时候他还是控制不住自己的呻吟，情人大起大落的动作丝毫没有因为他的示弱而放缓，与这头家养的幼狼做爱的风险在于你不知道它什么时候会撕破伪装，展现出骨子里天生的占有欲、征服欲。要将他拖入深渊般的快感袭来，就在哈利感觉自己将要被这头野兽拆吃入腹的时候，一个轻得像施了漂浮咒的羽毛般的吻落在他的脸颊上，他睁开充满了生理泪水的眼，模糊的视线中是那张温柔得会让人动情的脸。

“Harry觉得这个刚认识的马尔福怎么这么顺眼。”

操。完了。

“Draco……我没……啊！”

还没等他辩解完，醋意大发的马尔福更加用力地开始新的一轮折磨，脆弱的小穴穴口的嫩肉被干得红肿，交融的体液随着碰撞逐渐变为白沫，哈利小口小口地急促喘息，被另一个马尔福搂住，像哄婴儿入睡似的轻拍着因为被“欺负”狠了止不住呜呜抽泣的哈利。那眼神，确实如酒般易醉。每当德拉科在魔药课的间隙这么看着他的时候，就让他无数次倒退回入学前，那个在对角巷向他抛出问候的初见。他想问问德拉科——在这一个刹那，那个念头闪过脑海，

“Harry想知道Draco对自己是不是一见钟情呢？”

听见这句话，马尔福们对视了一眼，德拉科看到他“自己”恶作剧时会有的神情。他眨了眨眼，笑起来露出一颗尖齿。

 

“抱歉，但是你知道我不能对你说谎……”

德拉科马尔福从来没为自己的讨打反省过，这大概是他第一次也是最后一次深刻地憎恨自己捉弄人的性子。

我狠起来连我自己的脸都打。

 

哈利并没有觉得意外。他十分清楚他们不是童话故事，一见钟情这种肥皂剧都拍烂了的梗真的对于两个男性间的爱情来讲太不合时宜，他们面对的是党派、对立、属于所谓成年人的责任和使命，他们不适合情话绵绵，不适合爱语交缠，他们适合发泄、诉求、同归于尽———

“……不是从那个时候，不是从我和你交谈，是从我看到你的那个瞬间，开始的，我想应该算是…一见钟情。”

——那又为什么一切都如此偏离方向？

哈利一时间怔住，布满泪痕的脸上闪过惊愕，这让德拉科意识到自己究竟说了些什么，他在恋人勾起嘴角的那一刻涨红了脸，羞恼地避开话题。

血色的阳光照在莹润饱满的肉体上，他们在公共休息室里交欢，直到晚钟敲响六下，门外传来喧嚷的声音。

“不！停下！啊……！”

他的敌手正在做最后的冲刺，直逼顶峰的快感让哈利蜷起身体，胡乱的抓着身后另一人的衣服，因为将身体垫在那人膝上的原因让他的上半身微微抬起，他能清楚地看到紫红色的阴茎如何插入穴口。视觉上的冲击和不绝于耳的交媾发出的撞击声让他羞耻到极点，随着开门口令的声音到达高潮。

“轮到我了。”

他在失神中听见这句低语。

 

════

哈利波特正在怀疑自己的眼力和承受力，他并不觉得他能熬过这第二场性爱——尤其是当他拒绝那个与他想象中完全不同的“温柔”的马尔福，拒绝把场地换到教室里，以及试图推开他获得短暂的休息的时候突如其来的一声禁锢咒。他从不知道还有这种操作，比如在做爱对象手上用魔法绑个蝴蝶结，然后限制在椅子上。并且“温柔”版的马尔福正用魔杖滑过他的腰线，炙热的目光上下移动，打量着他的身体。而他动弹不得，全身赤裸，像只感恩节火鸡一样被包装好了待人宰割。

他不喜欢这样——

“我爱你，Harry.”

那个可恶的诱拐犯挑起半边眉，仿佛被千锤百炼地打磨过的轮廓曲线在彩窗玻璃的折射下展开一幅恢弘画卷的背景，德姆斯特朗的调情在二十平方米的空教室里掷地有声，那份挑逗打在某个经脉上，一瞬足以让他失去全部抵抗的勇气。

好吧，他喜欢。

“喂！你也别太过分了！”斯莱特林气鼓鼓地喝止越来越放肆的“自己”，换来了对方一个同样傲慢不屑的瞪视。

“你该安静点了，Malfoy.”

这还是哈利第一次看见有学生能够成功把人变成动物。但他并不想在这个时候看到他的“男友”给他进行变形咒标准示范，因为那人理想地把德拉科变成了一条蛇，而那条蛇现在正沿着他的手臂爬上来，发出嘶嘶的蛇语。

“嘶——（你这个不要脸的马尔福你是不是冒充的我）”

“你有兴趣试试滴血认亲吗？”

“嘶——（我警告你哈利是我的！我们才是一对儿）”

“可他现在正在被我上呢。”

“嘶嘶——（我们可是同学！同校同学！我们可是天天都可以上床的呢。”

“那又怎样，Harry每次来德姆斯特朗我们也都做啊，而且，做、整、晚、呢。”

“嘶——（Harry才没有去过德姆斯特朗！不对，做整晚算什么！我们一整天都可以！对吧Harry.）”

哈利波特从来没有这么不希望自己能听得懂蛇语。他现在手被缚着，没法抬起来捂住自己的耳朵拒绝这耻度爆表的对话，一边假装没听见一边尝试集中精神阻止他的老二不听话地抬起头。这个小动作显然没能逃过德姆斯特朗素质良好的学生的细致观察，他抓着哈利的双腿将他们用力掰开，然后蹲下来在大腿内侧舔吻起来。

“别咬！”

那一口很重，绝对留下了痕迹，平常无论是在任何地方他都谨慎避免让德拉科留印记，虽然这种要求让那头做起来就会发疯的野兽难以接受，但是只要他特别强调，德拉科都会在最后一刻放弃立场。

但这次不同，这次的马尔福不是平常的情人，他不担后果，不负罪责，哈利有种掉入陷阱的绝望，他在那一刻明白今天晚上无论这个德拉科对他做什么，他都没有筹码来对抗他。伪君子们都是狼，还是不忘披一层羊皮的心机狼。

被进入的时候他几乎都叫不出来，因为前半段的激情几乎消耗完了他的嗓子，哈利昂起头哑着呻吟，高潮过后的后穴敏感得令他害怕，感官被开发得前所未有的灵敏，他的脑中甚至勾勒出那粗壮的阴茎的具体形状，虽然他极不愿意反应过来，但是那种折磨却不曾间断，一下一下地提醒着他正在被男人操干着。

“慢……啊……别……啊啊！”

可惜这还不是终点。比起后方令他恐惧的灭顶的快感，蛇体表微凉的鳞片刮过阴茎，蛇信子擦过顶端小口，而同时尾部在小腹留下黏液，这些诡异感觉让哈利几乎一下子就尖叫了起来，开始挣扎。

 

“啪”

他不敢相信德拉科会用戒尺来凌虐自己。乌木光亮的纹路带着几道深深的刻痕，疼痛在他的胸膛上火辣辣地烧灼开，令他同样不敢置信的是他的阴茎竟然没有因此软下去半分，反而有更兴奋起来的迹象。

“Harry，你的身体可真棒。”

“呜……不是的……没有……”

“Harry觉得很舒服，Harry其实很开心。”

他当即下定决心这笔帐一定咬找韦斯莱兄弟讨回来。欲拒还迎的谎言被无情戳穿，连变成蛇的马尔福都补上一句“原来你喜欢受虐吗”，男孩的倔强自尊让他挣扎地更厉害，努力的结果却是换来了更响亮的一鞭。

“听话点，Gryffindor.”

哈利波特发誓他只是惊讶不已，在听到这话的同时射出来绝对是个巧合，德拉科的舔掉沾到他嘴角的自己的精液时顺带的笑容击溃了他最后的底线，他在还未结束的情爱中陷入昏迷。

 

════

“你想独占他。”他说这话的时候没有一点犹豫，“我就是你，我清楚你在想些什么。你想在他的颈子上刻字，对吧，就在动脉上方几毫米的皮肤上，你想把德拉科马尔福的所有章敲在他的身体上，你的名字就在最贴近他的生命的地方，象征着凡是对他动手的人都必须踏过你的尸体。真幼稚，你不过是想告诉所有人你是他的弱点。而且是致命的那一种。”

“现在他昏过去了，正好可以动手，来吧，做你一直想做的事。我是因为你的愿望而出现的，Malfoy.”

“还是说要我替你动手？”

“嘶——（不许碰他！）”

“我不会伤害他的，不过是打个标记。”

“还是说，你想要其他的什么？”

灰蓝色的眼睛眯起，在渐浓的夜色里散发出危险的光。

“我可以帮助你，只要你现在咬破他的血管，把作为蛇的你的毒液注进他的身体，你就可以与他缔结生死契，如何？”

“'牢不可破的誓言'，还不需要本人同意。”

“绝对是不可错过的好机会。”

“来吧，这样你们就永远不会兵戎相见，不用面对选择，不用相爱相杀。”

“这不就是你想要的吗？这不就是你憧憬的吗？你不就是想变成我，甩开这个操蛋的世界吗？”

“动手，现在。”

不——

不，这不对。他德拉科马尔福怎么可能改写命运，他怎么可能逃掉苦难，他怎么可能强迫那个人……

不，还有更加重要的理由。

他害怕的不是梦的幻灭，不是发现天堂根本不存在，不是战争，不是分别，不是注定，他害怕的是他这份已经超出他可以预想的边界的，对于不能爱上的人的已经失控的爱——

他爱上了这一切轮回诅咒间的男孩…

他爱上了他讨厌的这一切…

因为可悲的是只有在这里，当他们都在霍格沃茨，当他们面对必然面对的所有，他们遇见、离别、重逢，只有在这个世界，在这个时代，哪怕战火、背叛、痛彻心扉的伤害——他们才得以成为他们。

是他抗拒的全部，最终成就了全部的他们。

“嘶——（我拒绝。）”

可悲，而值得。

════

 

“Harry觉得可以哦~”

出乎意料的声音把两人都吓了一跳，刚刚睁开眼的哈利还没意识到他的脑内活动在前一刻就已经被出卖，正在组织语言的时候发现德拉科突然就只剩下了一个。

而那一位正用一种看福灵剂的眼神看着自己。

他又好气又好笑，“傻子，就算没有誓言，我也不会伤害你。”

德拉科马尔福从未觉得心跳如此刺痛，他的天使替他与命运之神赢得胜利，他的爱人替他卸下枷锁。

“你是我的救世主。”

原来不是时势造我——

是你救我。

 

════

“Harry，这是什么？谁送的吊坠？”

“啊…这个…”

“Harry…这是装血盟的容器？！”

“哈？血盟是什么？”

“不是什么重要的东西，别问了，罗恩，还有两分钟我们就会被麦格教授变成表了。还有赫敏，这不过是个普通的项链。”

════

 

哈利波特在转角用余光瞄到一个熟悉的身影，白得不像话的脖子上挂这一条和自己一模一样的项链。不禁暗中自嘲——

反正就算没有它，一切也不会不同的。喜欢上这种没脑子的家伙，真是无药可救。

 

════

夏季的朝阳融化在他们相撞的目光里。


End file.
